boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Masseria
Giuseppe Masseria is a New York gang leader known as "Joe the Boss". Biography Season 2 Masseria sends his nephews Incrocci and Scarpelli to pressure Charlie Luciano and Meyer Lansky to pay tribute to him for operating a card game in his territory. While at the game his nephews decide to rob Jimmy Darmody of his winnings. They are murdered by Darmody but Masseria thinks Luciano and Lansky committed the murder. Masseria arranges mediation through Arnold Rothstein and Luciano and Lansky are forced to give Masseria a lump sum and a 10% cut of the card games profits. Masseria tries to convince Luciano into joining his organization after the meeting, but Luciano refuses. Season 3 Luciano and Lansky develop a burgeoning heroin distribution business, run from their New York card room. They employ Benjamin Siegel as their delivery boy, hiding the narcotics in the lining of his coat and hat. Masseria finds out about the operation and has a pair of his men assault Siegel as he leaves on his next delivery. They strike in sight of Luciano's headquarters, grabbing Siegel before he can shoot at them and announcing their allegiance. Lansky intervenes, shooting one of the thugs in the head. The other strongarm clings to the door of his getaway car as the driver pulls away. Siegel chases after the vehicle with no regard for his own safety. He runs down the street shooting at Masseria's man and vowing to kill him. meets with Joe Masseria.]] Lucky Luciano is summoned to meet Joe Masseria. Meyer Lansky prepares Luciano for the meeting, suggesting they offer a 2% tribute and to settle for 5%. Masseria demands a 30% share of Luciano's heroin distribution profits in exchange for allowing Luciano to operate in his territory. Masseria warns Luciano against trusting his Jewish partners because they are not his people. Gyp Rossetti is called to a meeting with Joe Masseria. Joe complains that Gyp is spending too much time away from home and is not reporting back to him. Joe then stands up and proceeds to leave and says an indirect good bye to Gyp, just as Masseria's men are about to kill Rossetti. Gyp warns Joe about the future of criminals, describing Thompson and Rothstein as men who will eventually make a move on Joe. Gyp convinces Joe to spare his life in exchange for Gyp promising to kill Nucky, Rothstein and Luciano, proclaming that after he's done, they'll start calling Joe "Joe the King." (Sunday Best) Weeks later, Masseria meets Gyp Rossetti on a New Jersey shore where crates of alcohol are coming in from boats and Masseria's and Gyp's men are carrying them to trucks. Joe tells Gyp that the men are loyal and pushes Gyp to finish what he started after the failed murder attempt on Thompson, Rothstein and Luciano. He also lectures Gyp on being a good leader. (The Milkmaids Lot) Back in New York City, Masseria is playing bowls with other men from the neighborhood while talking to Luciano about getting into the heroin business. Lucaino proposes that Joe loan him $100,000 to purchase a large quantity of heroin after which he'll be paid back with interest. Joe is uninterested, saying he doesn't trust Meyer Lansky. However, Joe later agrees when Luciano provides informatoin about Nucky's plan to make a move against Joe in order to weaken Rossetti's strength. Nucky gets information that Joe goes to a Turkish bath house every week and plans to have him killed there. Joe is at the bath house, but armed with the information provided to him, survives the attempt on his life and Owen is killed in the process. He then has Owen's body delivered in a crate to Nucky's suite at the Ritz. (A Man, a plan...) Joe visits Atlantic city for a meeting with Gyp Rossetti. The war has been going on for a while and Joe is unhappy that Gyp hasn't finished taking over the city. Gyp tries to convince him that he has things under control having taken over the alcohol business and the casinos. Joe points out that he has everything except for Nucky Thompson and criticize Gyp for underestimating Nucky's allies. Having grown sick of Gyp's incapabilites, Joe makes a deal with Arnold Rothstein. Rothstein stole the heroin Luciano bought with Joe's money and makes Joe a deal: Rothstein will partner with Joe in the heroin business in exchange for Joe backing off his support for Gyp in Atlantic City. Joe agrees and orders his men to leave Gyp and Atlantic City and return to New York. However, Nucky has the men massacred as they're leaving, weakening Joe. Gyp is able to escape, but Nucky has Tonino kill Gyp. The war is over and Joe and Nucky are done fighting.(Margate sands) *Arnold Rothstein: Fellow New York crime boss. *Lucky Luciano: Rising star in the New York crime world. *Meyer Lansky: Luciano's business partner. *Benjamin Siegel: Robbery target. *Masseria's man 1: Enforcer (deceased). *Masseria's man 2: Enforcer. *Incrocci: Nephew and enforcer (deceased). *Scarpelli: Nephew and enforcer (deceased). *Gyp Rosetti: Employee (deceased) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Historical figures Category:Italian people Category:New York City Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3